A vaporization system which generates gas for film deposition includes a vaporizer. In a vaporizer, solid materials which contain, for example, halogenated metal (MX) are spread in a container. These solid materials decrease due to sublimation. Therefore, in such a vaporizer, an operation to replenish the solid materials is required. The operation of replenishing the solid materials is generally performed manually by replacing the whole container. Therefore, the vaporization system must be stopped for a long period of time when this operation takes much time.